


Expectations

by Bike_n_Butter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Kiyo is a despair dog, M/M, Mastermind Owada Mondo, despair Kiyotaka Ishimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bike_n_Butter/pseuds/Bike_n_Butter
Summary: The role was fun.At least some chance to have fun in this boredom of cowardly scum that screamed and wriggled under a sharp heel, without even thinking that their hearts were beating in a thin web, skillfully woven by treacherous hands.Mondo liked to see how he was considered a stupid aggressive biker who solved all his problems with violence ... No matter how it was.Why dirty your hands when naive "friends", still full of virgin hope, fought so merrily in convulsions, angry at each other, splashing poison and bile, barking at each other like dogs
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 24





	Expectations

The role was fun.  
At least some chance to have fun in this boredom of cowardly scum that screamed and wriggled under a sharp heel, without even thinking that their hearts were beating in a thin web, skillfully woven by treacherous hands.  
Mondo liked to see how he was considered a stupid aggressive biker who solved all his problems with violence ... No matter how it was.  
Why dirty your hands when naive "friends", still full of virgin hope, fought so merrily in convulsions, angry at each other, splashing poison and bile, barking at each other like dogs.

Mondo despaired long ago, eaten alive by the loss of his brother. This empty feeling progressed every day, taking away absolutely everything, leaving empty pretense and lies instead of ordinary emotions.  
But killing Chihiro was somehow not fun. Not fun at all.  
His hands were shaking as after a dose, although Owada had never used it.  
A cold feeling scraped along his ribs, driving despair away.  
Mondo took the poor boy's body to the girl's locker room and destroyed his identity card, driven by a hazy feeling ..  
He came to his senses only in the morning, watching with gusto as these idiots shout at each other again.  
Taka burst into tears, and Mondo had to hug him for a very long time, stroking his spiky short hair.  
The trial was so disgustingly long. These idiots hissed for so long, throwing accusations. That Mondo should succumb to them, deliberately making such an obvious mistake that it would be absolutely ridiculous if these wretched creatures did not understand what the lie was.  
Directing a pack of hungry dogs with the faces of former friends, Owada gave himself to be torn apart by their sharp words and sad disappointed eyes.  
The owner watched his puppets with boredom and feigned fear, not feeling even a fraction of those emotions that were now so clearly visible on his face.  
Poor Kiyotaka shouted and shook Mondo by the collar of his black jacket, sobbing, tearing his throat to shreds.  
He wanted it all to end as soon as possible ...

Wind in his hair. Everything is as before. Unless there are the usual beeps and shouts, there are no sirens of police cars, the smell of wet asphalt.  
It was all in the past.  
The present was despair. It was here. It gaped with a bloody wound in the chest.  
Mondo smiled at his thoughts, hearing heart-rending screams behind him out of the corner of his ear, mentally feeling sorry for his brother.  
Mondo jumped off the motorcycle, jumping into the pre-opened hatch ...  
So the execution of the leader of the Crazy Diamonds gang, famous in all police stations, was carried out.  
....  
.......  
....

Kiyotaka could not resign himself, just lying down and looking at the monotonous, completely ordinary ceiling. Everything around seemed to tremble and crumble into small pieces, dragging the student into the very abyss of tears and sincere chaos, which gnawed on the innocent lovely bones that Owada so lovingly disgustingly put into one handful, smiling and singing only God-known melodies.  
Existing was simply scary. It was scary to blink, breathe, feel in general. He wanted to ... just live. As everybody. As it was before.  
But then the pedant stopped the flow of his oil thoughts, realizing one single thing. What happened before? What was it before, to so fervently want to return and wedge in at that time, forgetting about everything, completely intertwined with a muddy series of identical events. Absolutely nothing. One school day after another, bullying after bullying, beating after school ... Was it any better?  
Kiyotaka rubbed his tear-stained crimson eyes, trying unsuccessfully to recover, falling apart even more. Why ... why is this all happening to them? With him. With us.  
The almost dead body collapsed on the icy floor, pressing its cheek to the tile, as if doing something comparable to an outlet from this process. But the cold, as if for evil, did not warm, only more destroying the debris, finishing off the already broken crystal.  
\- Help ... - said Kiyotaka in an undertone, addressing someone unknown. Probably to the shadow of a once familiar person.  
\- Help me, brother. You ... you gave your word ... - the whisper broke into tears that drowned out the already barely audible trembling words.  
The shadow took shape, but it was not at all what Taka expected to see ... he was ... Mondo was different. More .. desperate.  
He watched with a terrible smile, grinning, holding a huge pickaxe behind his back, while his eyes shone with a bright acid purple color.  
But tears got in the way, covered her face, mingling with pinkish blood. It was difficult to look closely .. Ishimaru tried to wipe all this dirt from his face ... but in a matter of seconds it appeared again ...  
Until the brother stopped his dying convulsions, placing the half-dead body on his shoulder.

Everything in his head was popping and torn to pieces, but it was even pleasant. He wanted to laugh until his lungs hurt, bared his sharp fangs and enjoy the despair that circulated through his veins, sending its poisonous roots into his heart, killing everything sincere and light, replacing it with a gray void.  
Kiyotaka's face was pale, white, like the bones of the poor fellows who were killed during the Tragedy. Well what to do. The strongest survive. Despair wins.  
Mondo ran his hand, rough as sandpaper, over the tender childish cheek of his brother, forcing him to open his bloody eyes in shock and disbelief, squeezing into the chair behind him, trembling, and looking at the new Owada, transformed by despair.  
“You woke up,” the young man smiled, as notes of madness and complete lack of understanding of what was happening slipped in his voice. Absolute despair that took control  
Taka looked with animal fear, as if a completely stranger was standing in front of him.  
"Well, how did you sleep there? I kicked you in the head so badly, ”Mondo laughed, wiping off the traces of injury from Kiyotaka's forehead, which, in pink paths, twisted the pale skin in a bloody net.  
"Why are you silent? Say a word. Glad to see me?" The white wrapped an insane ring around Owada's purple iris, forcing Taka to stagger backwards, hitting the back of his head against the back of the chair.  
“Although, fuck, I'm trying to arrange an acting class here,” Mondo waved his hand, moving away from his victim, “If you haven't noticed yet, I'm something like“ main ”here,” the young man chuckled, “And you just fucking imagine. For all the murders, executions, tears of despair and cries for help ... for all this ... I am responsible", the biker burst out laughing, scratching his palm with his fingernails to drops of blood to recover, "Isn't it wonderful?"  
Kiyotaka could not believe that his brother .. his friend, the only one and the last .. arranged this terrifying trap, locking them all together, making them suffer and cry at night, burying his face in the pillow, gasping, choking his voice, tearing his knuckles to pound the walls ...  
"What are you going to do, brother? Hit me? Beat me unconscious? Swear and throw off the stairs like a bag of shit? FOLLOW, " Mondo's eye twitched, " It won't do better. You will just fucking get even more desperate. You, ha ha, you .. ha ha ha, you want it yourself.  
Kiyotaka was almost convulsing, wiping blood mixed with tears, knowing full well ... that he wanted to surrender.  
Everything around was dim, turning into a canvas of a mediocre artist, whose colors flowed and mixed, forming between themselves a gray color of rot and mold.  
Mondo held out his hand to his brother, as if making a deal with him.  
Taka stared blankly at the palm, examining every scar and cut on it.  
What will happen next? What happens if Kiyotaka takes this role, kills the last grain of hope in himself, drowning himself in despair.  
The boy squeezed the other's hand, looking at Mondo like a dog with devotion, trusting his brother completely, with every part of his body, every fiber of his soul, completely.

.....  
..........  
.............

Makoto looked around at all the survivors, wringing his fingers nervously and biting his lip. Something in this completely crazy puzzle did not want to get into place, stubbornly trying to keep a secret from the tenacious eyes of the students. Naegi squeezed his eyes tightly, recalling absolutely all the events that had once happened, focusing on the details that were out of order, on the careless evidence that remained after stupid inattention.  
Monokuma was not patiently looking at everyone present, wanting to deal with all this once and for all ... Or else ... Someone else wanted.  
"I understood!" Makoto exclaimed, making the others flinch and look at the boy with a surprised look. "Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Owada are behind this game!" - Naegi looked at Monokuma, being completely confident in his words, - "Kiyotaka gave Mondo tasks, which he meekly performed, playing the role of physical strength, when, as the game itself, was controlling Ishimaru", Naegi shouted, pursing his lips.  
..  
There was a small laugh, and a silhouette seemed to appear completely out of nowhere ... Mondo Owada. The room was plunged into absolute silence, looking at how the renewed biker appeared before them, desperate, insane in his maniacal idea.  
The ringing of the chain, and Kiyetaka is shown at his feet, sitting on a leash, like a faithful dog, with a bare torso and in a harness.  
"In some places you made a mistake, goddamn idiots. From your fucking point of view, I can't be smart? Or", Mondo chuckled, "I don’t look like an evil genius?However, as I can see, your faces are eager for my execution. Especially Togami. Just look at that fucking thing". Owada narrowed his eyes as his lips spread into an abnormal smile. "Did you give a shit in your mouth, bastard?" Owada laughed.  
Absolute silence.  
That was enough.  
...

The roar of the engine is heard. Everything is like the good old ones. Only now, for real, with a lethal outcome, with blood from the nose, with breaking bones and fire, fire, fire, corroding everything around, tearing to pieces. So dear and desired.  
Ishimaru snuggled up to his master, begging for a farewell kiss on his bloody lips. And they share it. For the last time, dissolving into green fire, becoming one. One ... Whole ...  
A couple of clicks. 

"Bro's butter"


End file.
